You Can Cry On Me
by unsigned-name
Summary: Naruto has been in love with his friend for a while. How will he tell him? How will that person react? Will Naruto's Heart break? Or will he be loved back? What will happen in the future? will I ever stop asking questions? [sasunaru au ooc]
1. Crying on Him

**Words in BOLD – **sound 

_Italicized words_ – thoughts/dreams

- - - -(broken lines) – time passing

* * *

**You Can Cry On Me**

In his room, a certain golden haired boy lies on his bed; thinking…and so the story begins….

"_What have I been feeling? He's always in my mind…Is…Is it love? Sasuke…"_

I got out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of milk. I looked out my window. It's late already. I have to get some sleep. I finished my glass of milk and went back up to my room. I lay down on my bed and tried to get some sleep; with thoughts of Sasuke…

I've been walking down a road; thinking of him and how I will tell him, tell him how I really feel. As I was walking down I saw someone. He was about my age and he had dark hair. Was it him? I looked closer…It was Sasuke. I must tell him how I feel! I ran toward him but it seems that he was getting farther and farther away from my reach…I ran and ran…

**THUD!**

"Ooooooowwwwwwww"

I got up from the floor, rubbing my head to ease the pain. I fell off my bed. I then checked the clock.

7:00 AM

"Oh god I'm gonna be late for school!"

I immediately changed to my school uniform. I rushed down the stairs and grabbed a slice of bread on my way out. I had to run as fast as I could. I even passed the speed of the bikes passing through.

I got to school before the gates closed but there was only a little time before class starts. I ran up the stairs and through the hallway.

**BUMP!**

I bumped into someone. I reached out my hand to help him get up. It was Sasuke. _"It's Sasuke…what am I gonna say? Is he alright?"_

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

"It's alright, it was an accident"

"Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine"

"Let's go Sasuke, we'll be late"

We walked to the classroom. Luckily our teacher was late so we got off the hook.

I looked at Sasuke…I can't get him off my mind.

"Hey Naruto, what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing…"

"Uh…alright. If you say so"

"Hey Sasuke, I'm sorry about earlier. Because of me you almost got late today"

"Don't worry about it Naruto"

**SWISH!**

The door opened. Our teacher, Kakashi-sensei finally arrived.

"Good morning class! Sorry I was late. I had something to do. Now let's start open you books to page 28…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wasn't listening to class. My mind's to concerned of Sasuke. I've come to a realization that I love him. I figured that out weeks ago.

"When can I tell him? How will I tell him? What if…What if he doesn't love me as well? What will I do then? I'm afraid…afraid of his answer…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Class has ended. I fixed my things and them in my bag.

"Hey Naruto! Why don't we go home together?"

"Sure Sasuke! I'd love to"

We left the school and started walking home. Sasuke was telling a lot of stories and jokes. I think that he doesn't notice how I feel about him. We were laughing and laughing aloud. I tried not to get nervous around him. I don't want him to know how I feel…at least…not yet…

We kept on walking till we reached my house

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sasuke!"

"I'll see you tomorrow! Don't be late"

"I won't! Bye!"

I smiled and waved at him as he walked to his house. I entered my door and changed my clothes. I cooked some noodles and ate dinner. After that I went up to my room and lied down on my bed. But I was having a hard time sleeping.

"_Sasuke…How could I tell him? I know I'll only get hurt. What am I going to do?"_

With these final thoughts in my head I fell asleep. I once again had that same dream. I was chasing Sasuke as he drifted farther away from me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 week passed - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was walking to school. I woke up early today. I've decided last night that I would tell him today. I'm so nervous. I didn't know how I would tell him. I just know that I'll tell him today no matter what the cost.

"Hey Naruto!"

I turned back and saw a hand waving at me. It was Sasuke waving at me.

"_It's Sasuke! Should I tell him now…oh my god…what will I do?"_

I smiled and waved back at him. And he now ran toward me.

"Hey Naruto! Your early today!"

"I didn't want to be late so I got up early"

"That's nice"

We walked to our classrooms. It seems he still hasn't noticed my feeling for him. I wish I didn't have to tell him…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lunch Period - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke and I were sitting next to each other. We were having our lunch together. He kept on telling me interesting stories while we were eating. We were having fun together laughing.

**RING!**

"Hey Naruto it's time to go back now"

"Yah, let's go"

As we were walking down the hallway I looked at Sasuke…I still didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey Naruto is there something on my face?"

"No. There's nothing"

"Oh, ok I thought something was there since your looking at it"

There was a bit of silence between us as we walked. And I finally broke the silence.

"Sasuke…"

"Why?"

"I have to tell you something later…wait for me ok…"

"Uhh…sure"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Class - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Naruto, what did you want to tell me?"

"I can't tell you here. Let's go somewhere else"

I lead Sasuke to a walk near the school gates but no one passes through those walks. I'm going to tell him there. So no one else would hear. I looked at Sasuke. There was a bit of silence for a while. I have to tell him now.

"Sasuke…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke…I…I…Sasuke…I love…I love you Sasuke!"

I could see in his face that he could not believe what he had just heard. I turned my back and ran out of the school gates. Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Hey Naruto! Wait!"

I ran and ran until I was out of breath. I stopped by a vacant house. I leaned on the wall and took a breath. I was crying then… Then I heard a voice.

"Naruto…"

I could hear him breathing deeply. I couldn't look at him. Not after what I said to him.

But he gently lifted my face and looked at me in the eyes. He had such sad eyes as he saw me crying.

"It's alright Naruto…you can cry on me"

I tried to turn my head away but he put my head on his shoulder. I just cried on his shoulders. I let out every regret that I have for telling him my feelings.

"Naruto…you know what, I love you too…ever since I first laid eyes on you; ever since I met you. You were always on my mind. You never left it. You're the on I love."

I looked at him. I just stared at him. He gave me a smile.

"Sasuke… Is it true?"

"Yes Naruto… I love you with all my heart"

"Oh Sasuke! I love you!"

I hugged him tight. Even if it turned out this way I still cried. I cried as I hugged him. And he hugged me back.

"Naruto why are you still crying?"

"I'm happy Sasuke…happy that you love me too…"

"I'm happy too…"

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first try in writing a story so I might not be that good. I'm very bad with words. Thank you for reading! Please review! 


	2. Waiting For You

A/N: this is stupid…I published October…I update December, oh well better late than never I just had exams…now…this story's just short…so this is the last chappie…unless I get the urge to make a continuation…oh…Naruto's POV…kudos to geowgi for entertaining my stupid questions!

Disclaimer: although I forgot to put this in chapter 1…I didn't own Naruto back then…and I still don't…

**

* * *

Chapter II: Waiting For You**

A year has passed since that incident, the day I cried in his arms, the day I told him how I felt back then. We became closer to each other. Only a few know about our relationship, namely Itachi, Sasuke-kun's brother…he found out…then there's Sakura and few other close friends of ours. We're now in high school; a new environment…will be still able to keep this secret?

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!

"mmph…"

I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I grabbed the stupid thing and threw it to the wall and went back to sleep again. I woke up again. I picked up the clock from the floor.

(7:50 AM)

"WAAAAAAAAH! I'M LATE!"

I got dressed as fast as I could, grabbed my bag and a sandwich on the way out. I ran as fast as my legs could hold.

I was almost there. When I got there the gates were about to close. I had only seconds to get in. I had to go speed through the closing gates. But luckily I got in just before the gates closed before me.

tun tun tun tun

"AHHH! The bell! I'M LATE!"

I ran up the stairs and blasted through the corridors. I crept through the back door hoping to be unnoticed by Kakashi-Sensei.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

_I've been caught! What am I to do!_

"uhh...yes sir?"

"You're late!"

"But…but…b-but"

"No buts! Go outside! NOW!"

I felt the extensive rage-filled aura surrounding him as I walked out. As I was about to go I was searching for him if he was there. I saw him looking at me. He smiled at me and I smiled back. And I stood outside until the end of homeroom period.

I went back inside as sir left. And I sat down at the vacant seat beside Sasuke-kun. He smiled at me, the most beautiful smile he ever gave. The only sincere smile that I have seen. A smile that says "I am happy to be by your side" or something like that.

"Good morning Naruto-kun"

"G-Good morning S-Sasuke"

I smiled back at him. Ever since we had a relationship, I have only seen him smile that is not out of laughter twice…during that incident, and just now.

It was lunch time already. I was eating ramen and Sasuke was eating ramen as well. I never knew Sasuke ate ramen so fast.

"Naruto…meet me in the gym storage later, after you eat"

"Why Sasuke-kun? You have something to tell me? You could tell me now?"

"It's not that Naruto…Just see me later ok?"

"Alright then…"

After that, Sasuke left the room without even a goodbye. I wonder what he wanted. It must be something only I should know. I finished the rest of my ramen and headed out and went to the gym equipment storage room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto…close the door…"

I closed the door just as he said. And I stared at him.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke lunged forward toward me and grabbed my hands. I felt insecure even if I'm in his arms.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…but…please…kiss me…"

"Sasu-"

Before I could say anything more he held me and kissed me. He was toying with my tongue in that deep romantic kiss. I couldn't push him away, he was to strong. He held my body so tight that I wasn't able to move a lot. All I could do was to kiss him back. So I did. I was playing with his tongue as he was playing with mine. Our tongues were going around each other. I was enjoying this experience.

click

I heard a sound. I thought the door was opened. I stopped and went back a few steps from Sasuke.

"Why'd you stop Naruto-kun? I wanted more…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun…why? Why now?"

"I had to…"

"Sasuke…but we could've done that later…"

"I wanted it now…"

"Sasuke…"

I was afraid…I don't know anymore what was going on in his mind. I couldn't guess what he would do next.

"Naruto...I'm sorry…"

"Sasuke?"

He walked past me and left through the door. The last word that he said was "I'm sorry" but…what is he sorry for? He did nothing wrong…

Back in class, I was still beside him. But his no longer bears the smile the existed a while ago…before those words. I wish that he never said such things. He should know…that I don't like wondering…

tun tun tun tun

Class as ended and he left me without a word…not even a simple goodbye…

We didn't have classes the succeeding day. I walked to Sasuke's house. I rang the doorbell over and over again but no one came out. Sasuke's neighbor saw me and told me that they left a while ago. His neighbor said that they were going to another country to be able to give Sasuke and Itachi better education.

After hearing of this I rushed to the airport. I kept on looking for him. I searched high and low for him. But to no avail…then I saw someone wearing a shirt with the Uchiha symbol at the back. It was him! I ran toward him. Fast, as fast as my feet can do.

"Sasuke!"

I ran toward him faster and faster. When I reached him I hugged him from behind. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…I couldn't tell you this…I couldn't bear to say goodbye."

"Sasuke…why? You should've told me…I could've been with you more…That I could've had more memories to treasure…more things to remember you by…"

Tears kept on flowing. There was no end to this sadness and sorrow that surrounded me. All I could do was cry…and cry…Sasuke turned around and hugged me back.

"Naruto…It was just like this before…when I told you that I loved as well…you were crying and you were in my arms…"

"Can I cry on you again?"

"Of course Naruto…you can cry on me as much as you want, whenever you want."

I cried…I let out all my tears…all the regret…all the sadness…all the sorrow…all the pain…

"Hey Sasuke we have to go now or we'll miss our flight"

"I'm sorry Naruto…I have to go…let me have something to remember you by"

He kissed me once more…the same kiss…like the one we had in school…but now I feel secure for I am in his presence…I wish this moment lasted forever…

"Goodbye Naruto…"

"It's not goodbye Sasuke…It's just see you soon…I'll see you again right?"

"I promise…We will see each other…"

With that he left…he left me with his tender kiss and our sweet memories…and the promise that we will see each other once more…I won't cry anymore…I will only cry in his arms for I know that I can cry on him as much I would wish.

With this I left the airport with no regrets. I carried my life as is. Continuing to wait for his return. Hoping that someday I could see him once again.

* * *

A/N: well...that's the end of it...read n' review 


End file.
